Dudley rattrapé par la magie, 19 ans après
by thierry6
Summary: 19 ans après, Dudley est l'heureux papa d'une petite fille. Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Ma première Potterfiction est une Dudleyfiction, j'espère que vous apprécierez et vous remercie pour vos remarques et critiques. Thierry
1. Chapter 1

Deux heures du matin venaient de sonner à un clocher dans le lointain et Dudley Dursley ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Les doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis des semaines, des mois, s'étaient réveillés avec encore plus d'acuité avec les évènements des derniers jours et la nécessité de devoir abréger le séjour en colonie de vacances de sa fille ainée Agatha.

Deux jours auparavant, Dudley avait un instant cru vivre son pire cauchemar quand la directrice de la colonie de vacances l'avait appelé pour l'informer que Agatha était introuvable, communication interrompue par l'arrivée tonitruante de ses parents accompagnés d'Agatha qui était mystérieusement apparue devant leur portail, à plus de 300 km de Little Winging.

-"Mon garçon, il faut vraiment que tu te préoccupes de la façon dont ces bons à rien d'animateurs s'occupent de ma petite fille" avait vociféré Vernon Dursley avant de repartir. La seule explication qu'Agatha avait pu donner était qu'elle avait couru le plus vite possible pour échapper à Wanda et Alison, ces ennemies jurées, deux sales gamines qui lui empoisonnait la vie depuis le début de l'été.

Dans son sommeil, un détail revint à l'esprit de Dudley, sa Mère déposant un gros carton rempli de vieux albums photos en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler, un autre jour peut être quand l'ambiance serait plus calme.

Puis à nouveau un sommeil agité et toujours les mêmes rêves qui reviennent en boucle. Le salon du 4 Privet Drive envahit de lettres destinées à son cousin Harry, la fuite à travers l'Angleterre pour aboutir sur un ilot battu par les flots et les vents, et la silhouette d'un géant se découpant sur fond de ciel d'orage, la cheminée du salon explosant pour laisser passage à une tribu de sorciers rouquins, la Tante Marge transformée en ballon, la visite d'un vénérable sorcier et toute la famille agressée par des verres d'hydromels enragés, de longs mois passés à voyager de maison en maison, protégé par des sorciers... Et tout à coup, l'obscurité, le froid, la fuite devant une terreur indicible, la chute et une silhouette masquée qui semble vouloir dévorer votre âme, l'horrible sentiment de n'être qu'un horrible monstre, bouffit d'égoïsme et de rancune, ...

-"Les détraqueurs...!" se mit à marmonner Dudley avant de se lever. A ses côtés sont épouse ouvrit les yeux un instant avant de marmonner : "Hein? kskia de détraqué?" et de se rendormir.

A présent complètement réveillé et plutôt que de risquer de réveiller son épouse et le bébé endormi dans son petit lit, il opta pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Une fois sur le palier, il s'arrêta quelques instants avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Agatha. La fillette dormait à poings fermés, tandis que Majestic, son chat préféré, le plus gros chat que Dudley ait jamais vu, semblait veiller sur son sommeil. A la fenêtre, Dudley eu le temps de voir une chouette prendre son envol.

-Il faudra quand même que quelqu'un m'explique cette passion qu'elle a pour les chats et les hiboux" se dit Dudley.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, le chat tourna sa tête vers la porte entrebâillée avant de sauter en douceur et se diriger vers la porte. Une fois dans la cuisine, toujours suivi par Majestic, Dudley hésitât un instant avant de prendre une bouteille de lait, de s'en servir un bol et d'en verser dans l'écuelle du chat.

-A la tienne, Majestic, ... Je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin à trinquer avec un chat, ...

Dans la salle à manger, le carton trônait sur un coin de la table encombrée de tout un tas de vieux albums photos, de boites débordants de photos, de négatifs et de vieux papiers que son épouse avait entrepris de trier et numériser. Comme attiré par un aimant, ou une généreuse portion de son dessert préféré à une certaine époque, Dudley ouvrit le carton, puis un épais album à la reliure de cuir ouvragé. Le premier feuillet était une affichette jaunie du cirque Barnum & Bailey, datée de 1888. mais ce fut la dédicace écrite à la plume l'intriguât aussitôt : "En souvenir de Ebenezer Marmaduke Evans et de la magie, de la vraie magie". Les photos montraient un magicien à la mode du 19ème siècle. Dudley feuilleta le l'album quelques instants avant de tomber sur une série de coupures de journaux.

-Belle notoriété - ne put s'empêcher de penser Dudley en passant en revues les coupures de journaux - Washington Post, Los Angeles Herald Examiner, Winston Salem Journal.

Mais la dernière feuille, pliée en deux, lui réservait une belle surprise.

-Et voyons celle-là. ..." la tournée triomphale de Ebenez M. Evans au Etats Unis nous prouve que le monde de la magie peut se rapprocher du monde moldu !". Dudley cru que son cœur s'arrêtait avant de déplier la feuille qui était une coupure de la Gazette du Sorcier".


	2. Chapter 2

Toute le famille est à présent rassemblée dans le salon du 4, Privet Drive. C'est une journée importante pour Dudley et Vernon car l'académie Smeltings réuni ses anciens élèves pour la soirée de remise des "trophées de la réussite", et les Dursley père et fils sont quasi certains d'être récompensés pour les derniers succès enregistrés par la Grunnings.

Pour l'occasion, tout le monde s'est mis sur son 31, mais d'une bien curieuse façon, Vernon et Dudley porte l'uniforme de l'Académie Smeltings au lieu du traditionnel smoking, Pétunia et Alison (la femme de Dudley) quand à elles, ne sont pas en robe du soir mais porte un étrange uniforme : chemisier orange et bleu, tailleur vert et un pardessus rouge frappé d'un curieux écusson sur la poche gauche au nom de l'Académie Mildred Ratched. Dans le salon, les jumeaux Georges et Louis sont vautrés sur le tapis du salon, complètement absorbés par leur partie d'échecs. Curieusement l'échiquier qu'ils utilisent est rond et pièces et cases sont jaune et vert. Le bébé, quant à lui, est déjà couché dans son petit lit.

En grande conversation avec son Père, Dudley esquisse un regard vers le couloir qui mène à l'entrée et à l'escalier avant de reprendre.

-Comme je te disais, Miss Pendleton s'occupera parfaitement des enfants. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le problème dont je t'ai parlé. Elle a pour consigne de se faire oublier.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompt mais c'est son épouse qui va ouvrir. Un silence brusque ce fait alors qu'elle appelle Dudley d'une voix tremblante.

Restée devant la porte entrouverte, elle tient entre ses mains une enveloppe étrange avec une adresse écrite à l'encre verte :

Mlle Agatha Dursley

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4, Privet Drive

Little Winging - Surrey

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le hurlement ne réveille qu'un Dudley en sueurs. Il passe de longues minutes, assis sur le rebord du lit, tremblant, terrorisé par l'horreur, la honte aussi. La sonnerie du réveil le sort de cet état second. Une fois la sonnerie coupée, il jette un regard par la fenêtre. Dans le jardin, deux chats poursuivent une probable malheureuse souris sous le regard d'une chouette perchée sur la clôture.

-Chéri? Tu as eu une nuit épouvantable. Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier, de parler de détraqueurs. Au fait, c'est quoi des détraqueurs? Ah, et puis tu as appelé plusieurs fois un certain Harry. C'est qui ce Harry?

Tout en regardant le réveil, Dudley marmonne :"-Harry? 'sais pas. Peut être Henry, à la rigueur. Winston qu'il s'appelle, c'est le veilleur de nuit de l'usine". Avant de reporter son attention sur le réveil qui affiche 1er septembre / 7h15.

Tandis que son épouse descend dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, Dudley reste encore de longues minutes à contempler le réveil, avant de se lever enfin.

-oui, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Autant en avoir le cœur net une bonne fois pour toute. Encore qu'il serait en droit de m'envoyer balader. Oui çà serait légitime après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, ...

Dudley continue à soliloquer quelques instants avant d'être interpellé par son épouse.

-A qui parles tu? Descends, les pancakes vont refroidir.

Le calme qui règne dans la cuisine ne dure pas, rompu par l'irruption d'une tornade aux cheveux auburn qui se précipite dans les bras de son père. Dudley garde sa fille de longues minutes dans ses bras, éperdu d'affection et de la terreur de son dernier cauchemar.

Le petit déjeuner est interrompu par la sonnette et l'arrivée de la voisine Mme Willoughby, les bras chargés d'un énorme paquet.

-"Je suis navrée de vous déranger de façon si matinale, mais j'ai vu que Mlle Agatha était revenue et j'ai grand besoin de son aide. Comme vous le saviez je suis partie passer quelques jours en France chez mon cousin Alistair qui habite en Provence." - elle s'interrompt pour tendre le paquet à Agatha - "Tiens ma belle, je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais une petite gourmande, çà viens de Montélimar, fabrication artisanale garantie. Je les ai pris spécialement pour toi. Oui, et donc, je rentre et la maison est infestée de souris et je pensais, si tu voulais bien m'envoyer un de tes protégés pour me débarrasser de ces sales bêtes".

-"Avec plaisir". Et Agatha de foncer dans le couloir en appelant à grand cris Majestic puis de faire comme si elle miaulait.

De l'étage vient lui répond un miaulement endormi.

-"Majestic! Ton statut de Premier Souricier ne te dispense pas de travailler. Ou bien alors j'envoie Proserpine".

Comme si elle avait compris qu'on parlait d'elle, une petite chatte noire sort de derrière une haie et regarde Agatha, semblant attendre les ordres. Elle est vite rejoint par Majestic qui se tourne lui aussi vers sa maîtresse.

-"Il y a du travail pour vous chez Mme Willoughby - 9, Wisteria Walk, je compte sur vous", leur annonce Agatha qui ponctue ses paroles d'un miaulement.

Les deux chats filent aussitôt, tandis qu'Agatha se dépêche de mettre ses chaussures avant de partir en criant.

-"Je file chez M. Lister. Majestic m'a dit que sa chatte venait d'avoir ses petits. Il parait qu'il sont magnifiques!

Quelque peu interloquée, Mme Willoughby regarde la fillette partir en courant avant de se tourner vers ses parents un peu gênés.

-Elle parle aux chats!? Cette petite me surprendra toujours. Encore que je dois admettre que ses chats sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Après c'est sur qu'ils doivent se comprendre à leur manière. Cà se voit à 10 kilomètres qu'elles les adorent et qu'ils le lui rendent bien.

Dudley et son épouse ne savent quoi répondre à la voisine tandis que celle-ci prend congé. C'est Alison qui rompt le silence tandis que Dudley est en train d'enfiler sa veste après avoir mis deux dossiers dans son sac.

-Dis moi, Duddy. Cà me rappelle cette histoire de serpent quand tu étais môme que tu m'avais raconté. Comment c'était déjà? Ah oui, pour ton anniversaire avec ce voyou de Piers Polkiss et ton cousin. Harry? et une histoire comme quoi tu étais tombé dans le vivarium d'un énorme serpent et que ton cousin lui avait parlé".

Dudley devient rouge comme s'il avait mangé une assiette entière de piments rouges avant de bredouiller: "j'étais surtout très con et je pense que la vitre a du se briser lorsque j'ai voulu taper dessus pour faire bouger le serpent, ... Bon, je file sur Londres, un vieux client de papa à voir du côté de Kings Cross. Je devrais en avoir pour la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

-Votre attention, s'il vous plait. En raison d'un mouvement de grève, la circulation des métros fortement perturbée. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous en excuser.

Dudley ne peut réprimer un juron à cette annonce avant de traverser le hall de la gare de Waterloo en courant pour se diriger vers la station de taxi. La longueur de la file d'attente ne lui laisse aucun espoir.

-"2 miles et quart, Je n'ai pas intérêt à trainer si je veux arriver à temps à Kings Cross", ce dit-il avant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule encore ^plus compacte qu'un jour normal. Un regard à l'horloge de la gare de Victoria lui confirme qu'il ne va pas falloir trainer en route.

Et Dudley de s'élancer pour une course entre les piétons, les embouteillages et les camions de livraisons garés n'importe comment. Les 3.6 km entre les deux gares sont avalés en moins de 20 minutes dignes du Derby d'Epsom tant elles sont riches en obstacles de tous genres.

Une fois dans la salle des pas perdus, Dudley s'arrête un instant pour souffler avant de se diriger vers la voie 9, les yeux levés vers le panneau d'affichage des trains au départ. Tout à la recherche d'une information hypothétique mentionnant la voie 9 3/4, il ne voit pas arriver le chariot à bagages qui lui fait faire un roulé-boulé ponctué du cri d'une femme à l'accent français et le hululement effrayé d'une chouette enfermée dans une cage posée sur les bagages.

-"Victoire ! Mais fais attention, bon sang."

Les parents de la dénommée Victoire se précipitent pour aider Dudley à se relever. Celui ci reste un instant bouche bée tant le couple est improbable. Une femme à la beauté époustouflante, les cheveux d'un blond quasi transparent et son compagnon, un rouquin au visage marqué de profondes cicatrices.

-"Je suis désolé. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal? Attendez! Je vais vous aider". Et de ponctuer ses paroles d'une main ferme qui aide Dudley à se relever.

-"Votre fille n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas grave. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas où on met les pieds." Tout en bredouillant ces quelques mots, Dudley pose machinalement les yeux sur le chariot à bagages et sur la chouette.

L'homme réalise que la chouette de sa fille intrique Dudley et va pour dire quelques mots mais c'est Dudley qui parle le premier.

-"Original comme animal de compagnie, n'est ce pas. En même temps, çà me rassure. Ma fille ainée, à mon étonnement sans cesse renouvelé, à la même passion pour les chouettes, après les chats bien entendu."

Quelques instants plus tard, Dudley s'installe à un table du buffet de la gare tandis que la jeune fille à la chouette et ses parents se sont fondus dans la foule. Tout en buvant une Guinness, entorse faite à son régime, Dudley observe la foule. A plusieurs reprises, il remarque des petits groupes se former autour d'adolescents visiblement en partance pour un quelconque collège. Mais c'est la tenue quelque peu fantaisiste d'un homme accompagnant un jeune garçon qui pousse un chariot qui attire son attention. L'homme, vêtu d'un bermuda, chaussé de moon-boots, arborant une superbe chemise à jabot et un chapeau haut de forme et l'enfant se dirigent vers les arcades séparant les quais 9 et 10, indifférents aux rires étouffés des voyageurs qui se retournent sur son passage.

Une fois sa bière payée, Dudley se faufile dans la foule sur ses pas. Arrivé sur le quai 9, il prend son téléphone et fait mine d'être plongé dans une conversation tout en s'arrêtant une instant, puis re-emboitant les pas de l'homme qu'il observe à la dérobée. Arrivé à la moitié du quai, l'homme oblique vers une arcade et disparait brusquement.

Dudley esquisse un sourire, il ne c'est pas trompé et sait qu'il n'a plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes. Tout en faisant les cent pas, il est à nouveau le témoin de plusieurs "disparitions" de voyageurs : un autre rouquin, sa femme et ses deux enfants, deux ou trois groupes accompagnant des enfants poussant de volumineux chariots à bagages, ...

L'arcade entre les quais 9 et 10 est à présent déserte. Dudley regarde l'heure à sa montre : 10h58. L'heure de vérité approche et il s'installe face à ce qu'il sait être l'accès au quai 9 3/4. Les minutes qui suivent semblent durer des siècles.


	4. Chapter 4

11h05, et Dudley est comme sur des charbons ardents. Les yeux rivés sur l'arcade entre les quais 9 et 10, étranger à tout ce qui peut bien se passer autour de lui. Il est bien loin de s'imaginer que de l'autre côté de l'arcade, un début de panique est en train de se produire, et qu'il en est la cause.

Sur le quai, la petite Lily n'en finissait plus de regarder les rails qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

-"Plus qu'un an" se dit-elle "et ce sera mon tour. Hein, Papa. Et moi aussi je serais à Gryffondor, comme toute la famille".

Harry était sur le point de la rassurer elle aussi, de lui dire les mots qu'il avait employé pour rassurer Albus, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Ginny qui regardait vers la sortie vers le monde des moldus. En quelques minutes, les gens s'étaient agglutinés, semblent ils empêchés de passer par les deux gardes que le Ministère envoyait pour sécuriser la sortie. Tout en s'approchant, il pouvait entendre des bribes de phrases : "..., pris au piège, ..., on se demande ce que font ces bons à rien du Ministère, ... je vais dire ma façon de penser au Ministre, ...".

Devant le passage, un employé du ministère essayait de calmer les gens tandis que son collègue tapotait le mur avec sa baguette, apparemment en vain car rien ne se produisait.

Laissant Ginny et Lily, Harry fends la foule pour interpeller les deux employés.

-"Willcox! Barry! on peut savoir ce qui ce passe, et surtout ce que vous fichez tous les deux de ce côté du portail!

Le ton inhabituellement sec de Harry jette comme un froid et c'est Willcox, un sorcier d'âge mur qui tortille sa casquette entre ses doigts tant il parait nerveux, qui prend la parole, le regard fixé sur ses souliers, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-"J'ai pas pensé à mal, M. Potter. Il n'y avait personne en vue de l'autre côté, tout était calme et je voulais parler à Barry d'une bonne affaire que j'ai faite grâce à Forger Fletcher.

-"Nous reparlerons de votre incapacité à assurer votre mission, quant à la famille Fletcher, je commence à en avoir ras-le-chaudron".

La conversation entre Harry et les deux employés est vive, le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Pendant ce temps là, Ginny explique à Lily le fonctionnement du portail

-Ma Chérie, tu le sais déjà, l'accès au quai 9 3/4 est lié au ticket de train. il contient un sortilège qui permet à son titulaire et ses accompagnateurs, sorciers ou moldus, de franchir le portail et d'accéder au quai. De même lorsque nous repassons dans le monde des moldus, le sortilège jeté autour du portail créé une illusion d'optique qui fait qu'un moldu qui passe, mettons sur le quai 9, croira que nous sommes sur le quai 10. Et afin d'éviter qu'un moldu ne s'aperçoive néanmoins de tout cela, un employé du Ministère reste posté à proximité immédiate du portail afin de faire libérer la sortie. S'il le juge nécessaire, il bloque temporairement le portail, le temps d'éloigner le ou les moldus en utilisant un sortilège repousse moldu. Mais dans le cas présent, ce moldu est planté devant le portail, et en l'absence du préposé du Ministère, le portail reste automatiquement bloqué.

Lily écoute sagement avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver d'autres enfants de son âge. En même temps, elle se rappelle de l'histoire que lui avait raconté son Père et d'un elfe de maison qui avait réussi à bloquer le portail.

-"Ils ont tous du jus de ravegourde dans la tête. Je suis sûre que Kreattur va nous sortir de là. Kreattur! Rejoins moi s'il te plait sur le quai 9 3/4!"

Dans le brouhaha, le crac! d'arrivée de l'elfe s'entend autant qu'un coup de pistolet à bouchon dans une fête foraine.

-"Mademoiselle Lily a appelé Kreattur?" dit l'elfe de sa voix croassante tout en s'inclinant.

-"Oui Kreattur. Tout le monde est en train de paniquer parce qu'un moldu est planté devant la sortie. Il faudrait que tu m'emmènes jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du portail. Il y a un renfoncement partiellement masqué par un distributeur automatique, sur le quai 10. Cela devrait faire l'affaire."

Sur le quai côté Moldu, Dudley sursaute lorsque ce produit un fort Crac! à quelques mètres devant lui. Un bruit qui fait resurgir en lui le souvenir d'un froid glacial et d'une terreur indicible. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Le regard toujours rivé sur l'arcade, il ne prête aucune attention aux wagonnets chargés de bagages qui se déplacent lentement et aux deux petites silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre qui l'observent avant de disparaitre dans un nouveau crac!

De retour sur le quai 9 3/4, Lily et Kreattur se dépêchent de retrouver Harry pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils ont vu.

-Lily! Où étais tu passée? Et Kreattur. Allez vous m'expliquez à la fin ce que vous manigancez tous les deux?

-"Pendant que vous vous affolez, moi je fais travailler ma cervelle. Vous dites toujours que la magie des elfes de maison n'obéit pas aux même règles que la notre, alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à appeler Kreattur. Pas bête, hein? Papa m'a raconté que la fois ou il avait volé la voiture de grand-père avec oncle Ron, il y avait une histoire avec un elfe. Bien résonné, hein? Je me demande même si je ne vais pas essayer d'aller à Serdaigle tellement je suis brillante." fait elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry et Ginny restent sans voix tandis que Kreattur enchaîne.

-"Kreattur a emmené Mademoiselle Lily sur le quai n°10. Un moldu est bien stationné devant le portail. Grand, les cheveux blonds, costaud comme un batteur, et Kreattur à l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu il y a bien longtemps, lorsque le Maître habitait dans sa famille moldu et qu'il l'a appelé pour la première fois"

-"Et quand il est soucieux, il à la même ride que toi entre les sourcils." complète Lily.

Harry reste silencieux, mais dans sa tête tout se bouscule. Bien sur, Dudley connait l'existence du quai 9 3/4 pour l'y avoir accompagné ou récupéré à plusieurs reprises avec ses parents. Mais que diable vient il faire, et pourquoi reste t'il scotché devant le portail? "-Cà serait quand même trop fort." ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser avant d 'expliquer à l'elfe ce qu'il attend de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

En quelques instants, tout bascule pour Dudley toujours posté devant le portail d'accès au quai 9 3/4. Tout d'abord un nouveau crac qui résonne à quelques mètres de lui. Dudley, intriqué par ce nouveau crac, se déplace de quelques mètres, assez pour qu'il puisse comprendre, mais trop tard, qu'il va encore faire les frais des facéties des sorciers. Du coin de l'œil il voit un chariot chargé à ras-bord de bagages reculer vers lui et se vider de son contenu sur lui.

-Sacré p... de m... de s…. de foutrecaillerie de bagages à la c... !

Submergé par un amoncellement de bagages, il parvient cependant à voir son cousin sortir du quai 9 3/4 et marquer un temps d'arrêt.

-Harry, sors moi de là!

Dans la cohue, celui-ci se précipite pour l'aider à s'extirper de l'amoncellement de malles et bagages divers tandis que des employés de la gare, se confondant en excuses insistent pour qu'il aille au moins voir les secouristes de service à la gare.

-Je vous remercie, mais mon cousin est docteur. Je devrais pouvoir survivre, fait-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention d'Harry.

Une fois le calme revenu, les deux cousins se retrouvent face à face, pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Dans l'esprit de Dudley, les mots s'embrouillent au point qu'il reste de longues secondes à chercher ses mots, bouche à moitié ouverte. C'est Harry qui rompt le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

-Lily a raison, tu as des soucis. Mais ne restons pas comme çà comme deux idiots. Sortons d'ici et faisons quelques pas et si le cœur t'en dit, je connais un endroit où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Une fois sortis de la gare et chemin faisant, c'est Dudley qui est le plus loquace. Une fois la gêne des retrouvailles passées, il semble vouloir rattraper les années perdues.

-Une fois sorti de Smeltings, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer à la Grunnings, bien que papa ai insisté. Et puis, j'avais envie de voir du pays. Mon éducation me semblait singulièrement limitée, étriquée aussi. Un de mes amis s'est engagé et j'ai fait de même. Un an à Sandhurst (*) et je me suis retrouvé sous-lieutenant en partance pour l'Afghanistan.

C'est à mon deuxième et dernier séjour que tout a basculé. J'ai vu des choses que même les psys ne pourraient pas comprendre, encore moins expliquer.

Dudley reste silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Madjib qu'il s'appelait. Mais au bataillon, tout le monde a eu vite fait de le surnommer « Magic Madjib ». Il travaillait avec nous comme interprète et guide. Et je peux te garantir que ses montagnes, il les connaissait par cœur, et même plus. Quand on partait en patrouille ou en opé., avec lui, je te jure que les hommes étaient heureux parce qu'ils savaient que tout se passerait sans trop de problèmes.

Mais, il y a eu une patrouille où il s'est passé des choses bizarres et après çà, je te jure que j'ai vraiment voulu en avoir le cœur net.

- Des choses bizarres ? Tu veux dire, de la magie ?

- Oui, de la magie, je ne peux pas expliquer autrement ce que j'ai vu. Cela aurait pu très mal ce passer pour nous. On est tombé dans une méchante embuscade et ce pauvre Madjib, avec son bâton de marche dont il ne se séparait jamais, il a fait des trucs bizarres. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé avec les insurgés pour y prêter attention, mais moi, après le premier éclair, je te jure que j'avais toujours un œil sur lui.

Çà a commencé par ce brouillard qui s'est levé en quelques secondes, encore plus épais que notre fog. Ma section était en bas du dispositif, Madjib avec nous. Je peux te dire qu'il avait pas peur, le bougre. Il s'est levé avec son bâton, a baragouiné des trucs dans son patois et en quelques secondes, un brouillard à couper au couteau s'est levé à partir du ruisseau. Bien trop petit d'ailleurs ce ruisseau pour générer autant de brouillard et aussi vite surtout. En face, on les entendait gueuler, mais nous, je te garantis qu'on a pas moisi sur place

Il est interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone lui annonçant la réception d'un SMS

_-Ta Mère m'a envoyé un SMS. Ils partent ce soir pour Barcelone mais elle a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on se voit quand ils reviennent, c'est rapport à ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour. Elle a aussi retrouvé une photo de la fameuse tante Lily. Elle l'a photographiée avec son portable. C'est en PJ. Tu vas voir, Agatha a les mêmes yeux qu'elle._

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, et elle lui ressemble rudement - se dit-il à lui-même avant de reprendre - Ah oui, j'en étais où ? Oui. Donc on a décroché en bon ordre sauf une section qui avait deux blessés et qui était à la traine En face, des insurgés ont réussis à se rapprocher pour commencer à les allumer et Madjib a empoigné le lance-roquette d'un de mes gars. Il a épaulé en bloquant son bâton contre et a tiré, enfin il me semble. En tout cas le « tir » était trop court pour toucher les insurgés. Par contre, l'explosion a fait comme un mur de poussière et on aurait dit que les tirs des insurgés perdaient en précision. Je dis çà parce qu'on voyait les traçantes pour ainsi dire contourner le groupe à la traine.

Harry reste un instant perplexe. C'est sûr que son cousin a changé, mais remarquer tous ces détails que souvent les moldus nient ou prennent pour des coïncidences, …. En tout cas, la petite frappe de banlieue qu'il a connu n'est plus. Elle a fait place à quelqu'un de plus mûr, de moins obtus.

-Je présume que ce n'est pas pour çà que tu as cherché à me voir. Parce que tout çà c'est du passé, je devine.

-Oui, c'est du passé, mais il y a d'autres choses aussi. J'ai donné ma démission à la fin de ce séjour. La patrouille suivante, j'ai été séparé de ma section, porté disparu pendant 4 jours. Obligé de me terrer comme un lapin avec ces fous furieux qui m'auraient surement trucidé s'ils m'avaient trouvé. Quand il a su çà, Papa a fait une attaque. Il a faillit en claquer, … Moi, j'ai eu encore de la chance. Ou plutôt c'est Madjib qui a eu de la chance. Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais de ce que j'ai compris il est sorti en solo et a retrouvé ma piste Dieu seul sait comment. Après, çà a été comme si nous étions invisibles aux yeux des insurgés. On a rejoint le camp à la faveur de la nuit. A certains moments, je sais pas comment ils on fait pour pas nous voir. Mais moi au matin j'étais au milieu de mes hommes et le Chef de Bataillon rédigeait une demande d'attribution de la Military Cross pour mon sauveur

-Ce Madjib, donc pour toi c'était un sorcier.

-J'ai pas trouvé d'explication cartésienne à tout çà. Les psys qui suivent les anciens d'Afghanistan, je me suis bien gardé de leur en parler, ils diraient que tout çà c'est dû au syndrome post-traumatique. Foutaises ! Surtout de la façon dont ce pauvre Madjib a fini. Je suis pas près de l'oublier, tu parles. C'était ma dernière patrouille et après, la quille ! Officiellement, un obus de mortier est tombé à côté de lui. Un obus de mortier, mon œil ! Si çà avait été le cas, moi aussi j'aurais fini éparpillé façon puzzle parce que j'étais à pas plus de deux mètres de lui quand c'est arrivé. En face, peut être qu'ils avaient aussi un sorcier avec eux, va savoir. Il y a eu un rayon de lumière vert et noir, comme une explosion. Quand je me suis relevé -Dudley ferme les yeux un instant – c'était pas beau à voir.

Il est interrompu par Harry qui s'est arrêté devant une petite porte noire surmontée d'une antique enseigne en fer forgé représentant un chaudron percé.

-C'est moi ou bien elle est apparue à notre approche. En tout cas, Je passe souvent dans le quartier, mais je n'avais remarqué cette enseigne.

-Normal. Le Chaudron Baveur est invisible aux yeux des moldus. La porte n'est visible que pour les sorciers et ceux qui les accompagnent.

Une fois la porte passée, Dudley reste quelques secondes les yeux ébahis à observer la salle et la galerie qui en fait le tour au 1er étage. Sur le bar, une bouteille en lévitation remplit d'un liquide ambré une rangée de verres qui s'envolent vers un groupe de consommateurs attablés dans un coin. Abandonné sur une table, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers affiche en une « Jour de rentrée à Poudlard ». La photo animée d'un groupe d'élèves provoque un grand sourire de Dudley.

-C'est cool comme endroit. Oui, on sera mieux là que dans la rue pour ce que j'ai à déballer. Désolé de t'avoir bassiné avec mes souvenirs d'ancien combattant. Mais bon, dire que sa fille parle aux chats, qu'elle aime les chouettes et qu'elle a pulvérisé le record du 300 km de course à pied, un moldu qui aurait suivi la conversation m'aurait pris pour un maboul échappé de l'asile. Pour peu qu'il alerte un policier et on en avait pour la journée à s'expliquer.

Scotché, Harry marque un instant de pause avant de refermer la porte sur le bruit et la cohue de Charing Cross Road, et sur le monde des moldus.

* Sandhurst est l'école qui forme les officiers de l'Armée Britannique.

** DSO


	6. Chapter 6

-Les gars, vous avez suffisamment picolé comme çà ! Fait une voix venant de la cuisine, tandis qu'une main tenant une baguette sort d'une porte entrebâillée. Un petit geste et la bouteille se rebouche et retourne à sa place sur une étagère.

Une fois la porte refermée, Dudley reste de long instants à observer les lieux tandis qu'Harry s'approche du bar.

-M. Potter ! Alors, ça y'est, Albus est en route pour Poudlard. Je parie qu'il est mort d'inquiétude. Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière avec sa mère. Pas besoin d'être un grand legilimens pour voir qu'il était soucieux.

-Comme vous dites. J'ai essayé de le rassurer. Mais vous savez comment sont les enfants, non ?

-Oui, et on peut dire que j'ai donné. 11 enfants, 5 à Gryffondor, 3 à Serdaigle, 2 à Poufsouffle et le petit dernier à Serpentard. Ses frères m'on dit qu'après la répartition il était vert, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais bon, il a fait honneur à la famille. 7 ASPIC et en apprentissage à Ste Mangouste. Là, il part pour 6 mois en Amazonie. Spécialisation en botanique. Mais, je parle, je parle et je réalise que je ne connais pas votre ami, ….

-Je vous présente mon cousin Dudley Dursley. Si vous aviez une table un peu à l'écart, je sais que ma demande est un peu tardive mais je vous en serai reconnaissant. Nous avons à parler de choses importantes.

-C'est plutôt calme pour l'instant mais j'ai pas mal de tables réservées. Je vais vous mettre dans le petit salon du 1er, vous y serrez tranquille pour discuter. Je vous fais patienter cinq minutes au bar le temps de mettre en place.

Toujours plongé dans la découverte de la salle, Dudley se tourne vers son cousin.

-Je serais curieux de voir ce que vous buvez, vous autres sorciers.

-Nous ? Jus de grenouille, sirop d'araignée, …. - Il s'interrompt devant l'air effaré de son cousin. - Non, arrête, je plaisante. Tiens regarde un peu les affiches. Tu verras, c'est parfaitement comestible.

- Ogden's Firewhisky, Tequilla « Mil Tamales », Vodka « Tord Boyaux »Cartagène "Els Dracs", Bière ? Bièreaubeurre ? C'est quoi çà ?

- Un truc de sorcier qui peut se servir aussi bien chaud que froid. C'est surprenant quand on n'est pas habitué mais c'est taquin, on s'y fait vite. Mais vu le contexte, je pense que tu as plutôt besoin de quelque chose qui te dope un peu, te donne du courage, parce que je sens que tu as pas mal de chose à me dire, et des choses qu'il va te falloir gérer. Donc ce sera whisky pur feu. Mais, attention c'est du brutal.

Comme si elle avait entendu les paroles de Harry, une bouteille d'Ogden's Firewhisky s'envole de son étagère escortée de deux verres et se pose sur le bar devant eux.

-Bah, j'ai connu une Irlandaise qui en prenait à son petit déjeuner. A la tienne Harry. – Il avale une gorgée et tousse – Mais là, je dois quand même admettre que c'est plutôt une boisson d'homme.

Enfin il commence en sortant de sa poche une photo.

-Allison, mon épouse avec mon petit dernier, Andrew. Les jumeaux Georges et Louis, deux vraies brigands avec un cœur en or, et enfin mon ainée Agatha. Mais je pense que tu l'as reconnue au premier coup d'œil. Les mêmes yeux que toi, puis marquant une pause tout en sortant sont portable, les mêmes yeux que ta mère – Tiens, regarde, Maman est en plein rangement des archive familiales et elle a fait suivre cette photo à mon épouse.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui reste sans voix en contemplant une photo moldue de sa Mère, tout le portrait de sa petite fille. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander, au moment où cette photo avait été prise, si elle savait déjà qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Oui, ma fille a les mêmes yeux, tiens regarde. Et il sort de son portefeuille une photo de la petite Lily en train de faire toute une série de grimaces.

Dudley esquisse un sourire.

-Visiblement, aussi espiègle que mon Agatha. C'est vrai que chez vous les photos sont animées. Tu sais que j'en ai retrouvée une dans un vieil album photo que m'a fait passer Maman. Je l'ai prise avant que mon épouse n'entreprenne de le regarder. Ah, oui, je ne t'ai pas dit mais Allison, outre le fait qu'elle est journaliste, elle est mordue d'histoire et de généalogie et elle a entrepris de faire l'arbre généalogique des enfants. Je l'entends d'ailleurs souvent dire que la branche « Evans » regorge de mystères et de surprises. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que les surprises, elle n'est pas au bout. Tiens regarde ! Ebenezer Marmaduke Evans, j'ignore si c'est un de nos ancêtres ou juste un membre de la famille. Mais en tout cas, il semble avoir fait une belle carrière de magicien chez – il cherche un instant ses mots – chez les moldus.

Mais venons-en aux faits. Outre le fait qu'Agatha ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa cousine, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Déjà, elle a héritée de mon intelligence exceptionnelle – fait il avec un sourire – Non, çà c'est sa Mère. Non, en fait j'ai très vite été frappé par petits détails. Une peluche qui change de côté dans le berceau alors qu'elle n'avait pas 15 jours. Le chat qu'on avait à ce moment là, un vagabond de la pire espèce, toujours à partir en vadrouille pendant 8 jours et revenir crotté et en charpie à force de se battre avec ses congénères et qui devient casanier, toujours à veiller sur la petite. Ah les chats ! Ses chats ! Elle a une véritable passion pour ces bestioles. Le plus drôle c'est qu'ils semblent se comprendre mutuellement. Elle dit souvent qu'ils lui parlent et qu'elle leur répond. Nous, au départ, on a pas trop prêté attention à çà. Enfin c'est des histoires d'enfants je pense. En tout cas, dans le quartier quand des gens ont des problèmes avec des rongeurs chez eux, ils viennent voir de suite Agatha pour qu'elle envoie un de ses protégés.

-Chat-rabia ? – fait Harry d'une voie songeuse.

-Excuse-moi si mes explications te paraissent confuses, mais je fais de mon mieux pour t'expliquer. Mais de là à ce que ce soit du charabia.

-Non, Chat-rabia, avec un trait d'union entre chat et rabia. C'est comme çà qu'on appelle la langue que parle les chats, et par extension les très rares sorciers qui la comprennent et la parle. Donc selon toi, ta fille parle aux chats. Si c'est le cas, c'est assez inhabituel.

Oui, comme tu dis. Encore que je crois me rappeler qu'un jour, toi tu avais parlé à un serpent, où je me trompe. – Puis devant le silence d'Harry, il poursuit - Et puis, il y a eu l'incident de cet été au centre aéré où elle a disparu pour se retrouver à 300 km de là devant la porte de chez mes parents. C'est ce qui m'a vraiment décidé à essayer de te voir et en avoir le cœur net. Je n'ai pas oublié la fois où – Il baisse les yeux et balbutie- où je te pourchassais avec Piers et que tu t'es retrouvé perché sur la cheminée à l'école.

-Transplanage accidentel que çà s'appelle. Mais là, ta fille, je crois qu'elle a fait très très fort. Et tes parents, que disent-ils de tout cela ?

-Papa, tu le connais. Même après avoir vécu pendant des mois avec des sorciers, après avoir touché du doigt ce qu'était la magie, et bien – bloquant un instant sa réparation, il se crispe le temps de prendre une teinte rougeâtre comme s'il avait pris une forte dose de pousse-rikiki, puis imite l'Oncle Vernon – Tout çà c'est des balivernes. La magie, mon garçon, çà n'existe pas.

L'imitation est si parfaite qu'Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rire que son cousin partage de bon cœur pendant de longs instants.

-Et ta Mère ?

Dudley hésite quelques secondes avant de commencer.

-Maman ? Elle ne dit rien. Mais, comment dire ? Oui, Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Tu sais, le jour où tu as quitté Privet Drive, je suis sur qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle voulait te dire. Et puis il y a eu l'Afghanistan, ces quatre jours où elle a eu peur que son pire cauchemar ne se réalise. Et enfin la joie d'être grand-mère. Je t'assure que tout çà l'a changée. Agatha, c'est son trésor, sa fée. Je crois qu'elle se tuerait pour elle. Alors, tous ces évènements étranges, je crois que çà a encore renforcé le lien entre elles, comme si elle voulait compenser certaines choses, et peut être ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Le petit salon où ils s'installent quelques minutes plus tard est une petite pièce cossue dont la fenêtre donne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Posée devant le foyer, une cocotte dégage une odeur délicieuse mais Dudley n'y prête pas attention tant les questions se bousculent dans son esprit.


End file.
